Happy Families
by Becca-Jayne-ox
Summary: When Bella and her kids move to Brighton, they were planning on a new start. They just didn't picture Edward or his family wriggling their way into their lives.. AH Fluff! Rated M; just in case
1. Fun and Games

**Hey! Okay, i've got some explaining to do..**

**1. I've changed my name it is now Becca-Jayne-ox**  
><strong>2. I've deleted The Missing Piece, I had no more incentive to continue so i had no other options.<strong>

**I'm Really Sorry! :(**

**This is a new story.. 'Happy Famililes'**

**It's going to be a happy, fluffy, all human story. i might try another vampire fic after this one, but i don't know yet..**

***-I DO NOT TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS; I DO OWN AARON & EMMA THOUGH-***

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>*-*Happy Families*-*<span>**

**Chapter One - Fun And Games**

It was too quiet.

My house was _never_ quiet.

Not even for second.

This was the first clue that told me they were up to something.

I slowly crept around the breakfast bar in the kitchen and ducked down so I was on my hands and knees. A creek came from one of the floorboards in the living room. I froze mid step. And held my breath.

"GOTCHA!"

My back was soaked with cold water. When I turned my two little horrors were staring back at me, evil grins plastered on their faces each holding a water gun in their hands.

I slowly stood up and both of them took aim again. I held my hands in surrender before launching myself at them. Grabbing their guns from their hands and throwing them across the floor before tickling every available surface of their skin.

Emma, my 4 year old, was laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes, whilst Aaron, my 7 year old, was laughing hysterically, trying to reach for me with his small arms.

After both kids begged me to stop in fear of them nearly peeing themselves I let them go. They didn't move just curled up on either sides of me, both of their small heads in the crook of my neck.

I kissed the top of their dark brown locks and lifted them up into my arms, both of them wrapping their legs around my waist, or hips in Aaron's case, and sat them down on the sofa with me.

"You ready for school tomorrow, A?" I looked down at him. His bright blue eyes shone back with excitement. Today was the last day of the summer holidays before he started his new primary school.

We had recently moved from a secluded town in North Devon, to the bustling seaside resort of Brighton. Felix had signed custody papers over to me not long after Emma was born; he decided it'd be best if he had nothing to do with either of the kids, after he met Heidi. There was never anything between us, friends with benefits, if you could even call it that. Twice we'd been together all with the intention of me having a child. I was happy, and now so was he. Heidi and he had moved over to Italy where she lived previously and were happily married and expecting their first child in a few months. Neither of the kids knew that he was their dad and we were all fine with that, in the kids' eyes, I was all they needed, for now.

"I can't wait! But what if no-one likes me?" Aaron's sad expression brought me back to the present. I hugged him to me tighter whilst I assured him it would be okay.

"Aaron Oscar Swan! How could you say that! You'll be fine, everyone will _love_ you! I promise" I kissed him on the cheek and he smiled up at me.

"…and how about you Miss Emma May... You ready to spend some time at pre-school?" my beautiful little girl beamed up at me and nodded enthusiastically, her brown curls bouncing with her movement.

After watching some cartoons with the two of them I left them colouring while I made dinner. I was making spaghetti bolognaise, their favourite, and Apple Pie and Custard for dessert.

Once they finished their tea, they showed me the picture they drew for me, Emma had drawn a red squiggle that was meant to resemble a flower according to her, and Aaron had drawn a fire engine. I gave them both a kiss on the cheek and handed them a fridge magnet and told them to place their picture somewhere on the fridge. I watched as Aaron carefully picked up Emma so she could reach near the top to place her picture, he really cared for her and I was glad she had an amazing big brother like him.

At 7 I sent them upstairs to change into their pyjamas. Emma still had a little trouble with the arms on her tops but otherwise could dress herself extremely well.

Once they were both ready I tucked Emma in her bed and read her. Like always she wanted me to read her favourite, The Hungry Caterpillar. Before I'd even finished the first page her little snores filled the room. I set the book back on the shelf above her bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before whispering a small 'I love you' in her ear, before going into Aaron's room.

He was sat up in bed with a book in hand waiting for me with a tired smile on his face. I lay down next to him before picking up the book he chose and reading the title, 'Peter Pan'. I smiled and started reading. It took a little bit longer for him to doze off unlike his sister, but when he did eventually start snoring I gave him the same treatment as I did Emma before walking down the hallway into my room, I changed and huddled under the covers and brought out my laptop and continued with my work from the previous night.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Good? Bad?<strong>

**Review Please... (:**

**Becca-Jayne-ox**


	2. Starting School

**A/N: CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!**

**I'm going to try and update once a week, but i'm still taking exams and things at school so they may be a bit late :)**

**got lots of story alerts and author alerts but no reviews! :(  
>i'm not demanding them but i like to know whether i can improve on things or if people liked certain parts, they would be appreciated! :)<strong>

***-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS; I DO OWN AARON AND EMMA THOUGH-***

**on with the story..**

* * *

><p><span>*-*Happy Families*-*<span>

Chapter Two – Starting School

"Aaron… Aaron. Wakey, wakey!" I shook my son's shoulder gently and he groaned. He peaked one eye open and smiled when he saw me. I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Time to get up sweetie, you've got an hour to get ready for school, I've got to meet your teacher today as well." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and hopped out of bed and ran toward the bathroom. As I walked out of his room towards Emma's I heard the tap running in the bathroom, signalling that he was having a wash.

I silently walked into Emma's room and cuddled up to her under the covers. I ran my fingers through her hair as she stirred; when she opened them, her blue eyes sparkled slightly as she adjusted to the morning light that had escaped through her curtains.

"Morning Mummy" she whispered with a yawn. I laughed quietly and moved out of her bed.

"Morning May" she smiled at her nickname and rose out of her bed. I walked her over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pink dress, white leggings and her favourite pink ugg boots and helped her get changed. Once she was dressed we walked into the bathroom and both had a wash.

After we'd finished I sent her downstairs with Aaron to watch cartoons while I got ready. Once I was dressed and my hair brushed I walked downstairs and checked on the kids before starting breakfast in the kitchen. I made a stack of toast with jams, marmite and butter set out on the table.

"Breakfast's served!" I sang as feet pounded on the wooden flooring. We sat talking about starting school while we ate and finally after 20 minutes we had finished and the dishes were done.

We got into the car and I drove towards they primary school, the kids talking excitedly the whole way. I pulled into the car park and pulled Emma out of the car and placed her on my hip while Aaron got out the other side.

We walked up to the reception area to be greeted by a woman named Heidi.

"Mr Cullen will be with you in a second" Heidi said after I'd signed my name at the bottom of the medical sheet. I nodded my head and sat down on one of the available seats with Emma in my lap while Aaron looked at all the trophies in the cabinet opposite us.

A few minutes later the door to reception opened and a man walk through. He was around six foot with dark brown hair that was styled in an unruly way. His head was ducked down reading a sheet of paper but when he stopped just inside the door he raised his eyes and looked towards us. He was wearing black glasses that framed his green eyes and a crooked smile appeared on his kissable lips.

"Aaron Swan?" his voice was clear and strong and I shivered slightly. Aaron's head perked up at hearing his name. I picked up Emma and placed her on the floor her holding my hand as I headed towards the man.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen and I'll be Aaron's teacher this year. You must be Isabella?" he questioned holding his hand out. I placed my hand in his and he shook it gently, when our hands touched I felt a small pulse of electricity appear in the tips of my finger slowly spreading up towards my palm. A small smile reached both of our faces.

"Bella please, it's nice to meet you, this is Aaron…" I placed my hand on Aaron's shoulder and he walked forward and gave Edward a small smile and a wave.

"Well, Aaron, I'm sure we'll get on fine, you ready to get settled into class?" Aaron nodded and gave me a hug and a whispered 'I love you' before heading off with a small blonde haired boy who I hadn't realised had accompanied us, toward the reception doors and running towards another building to the right. I turned my head back to Edward and gave a small smile with he returned.

"I better be off to start class, I'll see you at 3 Miss Swan" he gave a crooked grin. Emma waved timidly and he chuckled slightly before waving back and following the two boys to the other building.

I looked down at Emma who was smiling widely. I chuckled and walked back to the car, placing Emma back I her car seat and driving off toward the pre-school.

An hour later, both kids were at school and I was sitting at home on the sofa working.  
>I'm a writer, but I don't use my real name, I'd rather stay anonymous for my kids' sake and my own. I write teen romance books and I'm working on my fourth book. Each book is about a different couple and the problems they have to overcome, whether it be family, friends, ex's, or just life itself.<p>

A knock on the door brought me out of my day-dreaming. I opened the door and a man stood there. He was very tall and had dark skin and brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black jeans with scruffy trainers. He was looking off to the side and didn't notice the door open.

"Um.. Hi?" my voice startled him as he snapped his head towards me. He grinned and I couldn't help but grin back.

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black and I live next door with my wife Nessie, we noticed you had just moved in and wanted to invite you and your kids to a BBQ were having tonight at ours? Some of our friends will be joining us to, they live just down the road." He gave a sheepish smile and I giggled at the mouthful he spoke.

"We'd love to join you! What time? And do you want us to bring anything?"

"How's 5? And no don't worry, just bring yourselves" he replied with a big smile I smiled back and nodded.

"Okay, Thank You! See you at 5" he waved and headed back to his house. I shut the door and laughed before walking into the kitchen and making myself a cheese sandwich and a glass of orange juice.

Once I'd finished I washed up my dishes and settled back on the sofa. My inspiration for my story had run out at the moment so I saved my work and turned my laptop off before turning on the TV and finding a film to watch. I finally decided on the latest Harry Potter film which would finish with plenty of time to pick the kids up afterwards.

At 2.30 the film finished and I turned the TV off and headed out the door to my car and set off for the pre-school.

As I arrived the kids were being let out of class. Emma came skipping out of one of the doors with a big grin on her face while she chatted with another little girl. I opened the car door and walked towards her. She immediately spotted me and said bye to her new friend before skipping up to me and attaching herself to my leg. I lifted her up in the air and kissed her cheek.

"How was school sweetie?" I asked, she rattled off a list of everything she had done and who she had played with. While Emma was talking a young woman came up to me and introduced herself as Miss Cheney, Emma's new teacher. We spoke briefly about how well Emma settled in today and what a pleasure it was teaching her.

I apologised and cut the conversation short and told Miss Cheney that I had to pick up Aaron. She waved me off and went to talk with another mum while I buckled Emma in and drove towards Aaron's school.

Likewise with the pre-school, Aaron was already out and talking to the same blonde haired boy from this morning. I didn't have a chance to get out of the car when he came barrelling in and buckled in. I looked around the playground to search for Mr Cullen when he appeared next to my window. He laughed as I jumped slightly.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." he spoke between laughing. I scowled, but I couldn't help the small grin that appeared on my face.

"It's okay, I forgive you, how was he today?" Edward praised his behaviour and work before saying he had to catch another teacher before they left, we waved goodbye and I headed back home.

"We're having a BBQ round a neighbours tonight so please be good, some of their friends will be there as well, okay?" I looked into my rear view mirror quickly to see them both nodding their heads with big grins on their faces. They both loved BBQ but we never got to have them often because of the weather.

When we got home they kids helped my bake some chocolate cookies to take with us, even though Jake said not to bring anything, I didn't want to be rude.

At 5 we were stood at the Blacks door, I rung the doorbell and the door opened I went to say hello but got a shock at who was stood opposite me.

* * *

><p><strong>dun, dun, duuuuun!<strong>

**review, please? **

**Becca-Jayne-ox**


	3. Surprises, Introductions and A BBQ

**A/N: HEY! it's a bit late, but i wrote this while i was ill this week. i couldn't breathe properly...**

**It was also my little brothers birthday, he's 13!  
><strong>

***-I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS; I DO OWN AARON & EMMA THOUGH-***

* * *

><p><span>*-*Happy Families*-*<span>

Chapter Three- Surprises, Introductions and A BBQ

_**Previously on *-*Happy Families*-*...**_

_At 5 we were stood at the Blacks door, I rung the doorbell and the door opened I went to say hello but got a shock at who was stood opposite me..._

"UNCLE JASPER!" both kids shouted and latched themselves onto Jasper's leg. He laughed and gave them both hugs. I was still stood frozen staring at him.

Jasper Whitlock has been my best friend since birth. We grew up together in Devon and could never be separated. But last year he had to move due to getting his dream job, he was a graphic designer and got his big break in a studio in East Sussex. He didn't want to leave but I ended up convincing him it was for the best. We stayed in touch for a few weeks but we both got too busy.

He still looked the same with his blonde hair falling in his bright blue eyes. He was always attractive to me but I never saw him as anything more than a brother. And the kids loved him and he them.

"Bellsy? Can't your best friend have a hug?" My old nickname brought me old of my thoughts I looked up and stared at him before lunging at him. He picked me up by the waist, swung me round then put me down on the step.

A throat cleared behind us and we turned around startled. 6 people stared back, two of which I recognized.

"Jazz? Who's this?" a girl with black spiky hair came up and placed her arm on Jasper's forearm. I raised an eyebrow at Jasper and he grinned sheepishly.

"Ali...This is Bella Swan, My best friend from Devon, and Bella this is Alice Whitlock, My wife." I gaped at him in shock while Alice jumped with excited, a complete turnaround from her emotions a second ago.

"It's so good to finally meet the famous Bella! Jazz has told me so much about you!" she came over and gave me a small hug

"Thank you, I'm sorry but Jasper never mentioned you. We haven't spoken in so long..." I trailed off looking apologetic, she smiled.

"I know... that's kind of my fault what with the wedding and honeymoon and everything that's happened after, he's been saying all this time that he needed to call you and catch up, but there was always something that distracted him." I shrugged it off and turned towards the rest of the people staring at the 3 of us. I couldn't see Aaron or Emma and I'm sure my face showed confusion.

"Where's-" my sentence was cut off by Jasper.

"Aaron and Emma are with Tyler in the garden, Bells."

"Well...now that's over... how about I introduce you to everyone Bella" Jacob spoke for the first time since I'd arrived. I nodded my head and walked forward.

"This is my wife Nessie," A tall woman stepped forward and pulled me into a hug, she had long dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back. She had dark brown eyes that were nearly black and she was taller than me but only by a few inches.

"...This is Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie,"

Emmett stepped forward and crushed me in a hug before Rosalie came and gave me a gentle hug of her own. Both were extremely gorgeous Emmett had short curly brown hair and green eyes and stood around 6ft give or take a few inches.

Rosalie was a couple of inches shorter with curled honey blonde hair that sat on her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"I see you already know Jasper and now Alice, and lastly, this is Edward Cullen, Emmett's little brother." Jacob pointed to Edward who stood awkwardly at the end of the line watching me. I smiled at him and he smiled his crooked grin at me.

He stepped forward and offered his hand. I placed mine in his and he lifted it to his mouth and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckle. I blushed slightly and ducked my head which made him chuckle quietly.

"We've already met. I teach her son; Aaron and we were introduced this morning at school."

Everyone else around us nodded and I noticed Edward hadn't let go of my hand and was unconsciously rubbing small circles across my knuckles.

Jacob cleared his throat quickly and sent a pointed glance at Edward. I saw Edward blush slightly before turning and muttering something about checking on the kids. I giggled quietly before I looked up at everyone.

"It's very nice to meet you all and thank you again for inviting us here; it'll be nice to know a few people around the neighbourhood"

Everyone smiled and led me to the back garden where I could hear the kids laughing.

Rosalie, Alice and Nessie walked up next to me and we started talking about everything and anything until I felt an extra presence behind me. I turned excused myself and turned to face Edward and the same blonde boy from this morning.

"Bella, this is my son, Tyler. He and Aaron seem to be getting along rather well. Tyler, this is Miss Bella, Aaron's Mum" The boy held out his hand and I noticed he had the same green eyes as Edward.

"Nice to meet you Miss Bella" he spoke quietly and blushed slightly. I awwed slightly inside. He was adorable.

"Mum! Mum!" Aaron came running up with Emma hot on his heels.

"Hey you two, behaving yourselves?" I raised an eyebrow at them, they both nodded their heads.

Emma held her arms up signalling she wanted picking up. I sat her up on my hip and we watched as Tyler drug Aaron over to the food table where Jacob and Emmett were cooking the burgers.

"So who's this cutie then?" Edward tickled Emma's side and she squirmed in my arms.

"This is Emma-May...May, say hello to Mr Cullen"

"Hello Mr Cullen" Emma repeated with a cheesy grin.

Edward laughed "Nice to meet you Miss Emma, but you can call me Edward, kay?" She nodded and lifted her arms out towards him.

He raised an eyebrow and I gave him a small smile. He shrugged and picked her up on his hip before she rested her head in the crook of his neck. I shook my head at my daughter's forwardness, though Edward made no move to move her.

"Would you like a burger sweetie?" Edward whispered in her ear.

Already my 3 year old daughter had a 20 something man answering to her every need. I watched as they too headed over to the food table.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" Rosalie appeared beside me.

"I...uh...Wha-?" I mumbled.

"Cute isn't he?" I nodded mechanically. "He was like that with Tyler when he was little as well, even more so after the Tanya thing really hit home."

"Tanya thing?" I asked in confusion. Rosalie looked conflicted before speaking.

"Tanya is Tyler's mum, she got pregnant, had the baby and dropped it off with Edward and left. No-one knew she was pregnant, not even Edward. It was a surprise for everyone, but we all pitched in when he needed it. Though no-one's heard from Tanya since, nothing, not even birthday cards." I stared at her in shock.

I heard Emma's giggle from across the garden, I looked over to see Edward swinging her around in circles until Jasper, Emmett or Jacob took over. He must have sensed me watching because he looked over and caught my eye before walking over to us.

I smiled tightly at him as he approached. Rosalie patted my arm before going over to Emmett and stealing Emma away from the boys and taking her to Alice and Nessie.

"I guess by the look on your face, that Rose told you about Tanya?"

I looked down at my feet then back up at Edward before nodding.

"If you'd rather I didn't know, I'll just..." I waved my hand towards the door and started walking towards it.

A hand on my arm stopped me. I felt it slide down my arm and hold my hand, I turned back to Edward and saw he was wearing a pained expression.

"No, don't go! I don't care that you know. I'm over it... If it makes you feel any better, Jasper told me about the situation with Felix." Edward was still holding my hand when he finished speaking.

"Okay, only if you're sure?" He nodded once.

"Bells, you gunna have a burger or what?" Emmett's voice broke through our bubble. Edward led me back and grabbed me a plate.

A few hours later we had all moved indoors. We were all seated in the living room, talking about lots of different subjects.

Emmett and Rosalie were sharing a two seat sofa with Tyler cuddled up in between them, Jasper and Alice were tangled together on the rug in front of them, Jacob and Nessie were cuddled on the sofa opposite. Edward and I were sat side by side on another two seat sofa, Edward's arm was draped across the back of the sofa and he was playing with the loose hair that sat on my shoulder. Emma was sat in his lap with her face buried into his chest snoring softly. Aaron was in roughly the same position but on my lap.

"Your both wrong Manchester United are better, hands down!"

All the men chose that moment to shout their disagreements. Aaron stirred and poked his eyes open, "Mummy, I'm tired. Can we go home soon?"

"Sure baby, can you walk for me" he nodded sleepily.

"Guys, thank you for having us, I'm gunna get the kids in bed."

Edward picked up Emma and cradled her in his arms, when I reached for her he adamantly said no.

Everyone said goodbye and kissed the kids on the forehead and hugged me goodbye.

Once both kids were settled in bed I walked Edward back to the door.

"I had a nice evening tonight, thank you"

"No need to thank me Bella, it was all Jake and Ness. Though it is good to know you only live down the road" he winked with a huge grin. I blushed and looked down at my feet. Edward chuckled.

"I better get Tyler and head home. Goodnight Bella" he stepped forward and kissed my cheek before swiftly walking back next door to Jakes. I closed the door and lent my back on it. I placed my hand on the same cheek that was still tingling.

"Goodnight Edward" I whispered into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So?.. <strong>

**I'm not getting any reviews at the moment, so i might pause writing until i get some, i'm not normally this needy but.. i really want to continue this story and i want to know how i'm doing with it or if you have any preferences?**

**So please review? **

**Becca-Jayne-ox**


End file.
